A New Road
by Animelover0508
Summary: Join Kashino Sakura Aoi while she faces the ups and downs of being at the St. Marie's Academy. With good grades and the ability to bake, nothing can go wrong, can it? Kashigo (Kashino and Ichigo) 2nd Generation Fanfic. Weekly updates! Rated T just in case & Please R&R! :D
1. Age Doesn't Matter

**Me: I'm going to start a new fanfic called A New Road!**

**Kashino: Well-**

**Me: It's Kashino Sakura Aoi's (Last name, middle name, first name) adventures at the St. Marie's Academy.**

**Kashino: Hey-**

**Me: Who is this Kashino Sakura Aoi, you ask? It's Kashino Makoto and Kashino Ichigo's daughter! She loves to bake sweets, made it into the A Group in the evaluation test, and is only 12, you'll find out why in the story.**

**This story will probably have many chapters with only character development, I hope you don't mind!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_Slam!_

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Bye honey!"

My baby girl is off to the St. Marie's Academy, the school where I, Kashino Ichigo went to when I was 13. I am so proud of my daughter, Kashino Sakura Aoi. I hope she does well~!

* * *

I'm finally here! The St. Marie's Academy, the school of my dreams. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Kashino Sakura Aoi. Apparently, I have inherited most of my Mom's looks, but I have the intelligence of my Dad. I'm not clumsy like my Mom, at least most of the time.

"Oi you! Move it!"

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaim. I immediately move over. I'm so lost in thought that I don't even realize that I am standing in the middle of the sidewalk. As I move over, I turn around to see who the boy is. He is really tall, probably a head and a half taller then me. The boy eyes me.

"Are you sure you're not lost? You seem too short to be of age to join the St. Marie's Academy." The boy remarks.

"Excuse me? I am 12 years old, a first year!" I say, right back at him.

"I thought you had to be 13 to join."

"Well, I skipped a grade, so I am of age." I argue. "Besides, age doesn't really matter, I'm good enough to be in A Group." I say, back to my calmer self.

"A Group?!" the boy exclaims, as well as the two other boys behind him.

"So this is the fourth member? A little shrimp like you?" the boy sneers.

"Kuugaaaa! Stop insulting her! You're gonna have to learn to accept her if she's going to be in our group!" the shortest boy, who is still taller than me, says.

"So your name is Kuuga?"

"Okumura Kuuga, not that it matters to you." Okumura-kun says grumpily.

"Cool. My name is Kashino Sakura Aoi." I say back.

"Nice to meet you, Aoi-chan." the boy who hasn't said anything yet says. He bows and kisses my hand, then handing me a candy rose. I blush. "My name is Kuroichi Takemi."

"And my name is Sachio Chihaya." The shortest boy says, while handing me a green tea caramel. "So, are you the daughter of _the _Kashino's? Sachio-kun asks.

"Yep." I say, moodily.

"Now, now, why are you so grumpy?" Kuroichi-kun asks.

"'Cause I hate it when people ask me about my parents. I came here to be my own person. Not to be shadowed by my parents. I-" I start.

_Ring! Ring!_

"That's the bell! Thanks a lot, it's-" Okumura-kun says.

"It's no time to be arguing!" Kuroichi-kun tells Okumura-kun.

"Oh no! I got to get to my room! Meet you at class!" I say, while running off.

* * *

**Me: So how was that?**

**Kashino: Horrible.**

**Ichigo: It was great!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Ichigo: :) Please review!**


	2. A Cake For The Piyo Piyo Kindergarden!

**Me: I got another wave of ideas, so I will be updating lots!**

**Please enjoy & I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

I quickly ran to my dorm with my oh- so heavy suitcase, and got dressed into the St. Marie's Academy uniform that was lying on my bed. I swiftly got my hairbrush out of my suitcase, ran into the bathroom, and started fixing that horribly messy brown hair of mine. After I was done that, I ran down the stairs and out of the building, and sprinted to class. I meet Okumura, Kuroichi, and Sachio along the way. We each race to the cooking classroom.

"So today-" the teacher starts. "A Group. You're late." She says sternly.

"I'll explain." Okumura and I say to her at the same time.

"Kashino, I'll do it."

"I'm very capable of explaining why we are late, after all I was the one who held us there." I say guilt lurking in my eyes.

"Fine."

"Gomen Sensei, we were late because of me. I was so excited to be in the St. Marie's Academy that I was unaware that I was blocking the sidewalk. Okumura-kun then asked for me to move, thus starting a conversation between Okumura-kun, Kuroichi-kun, Sachio-kun, and I." I say as politely as possible.

"Well then, I will now continue the lesson. As I was saying, each of our groups will be baking a different cake for the Piyo Piyo Kindergarden. This lesson will test teamwork, and how well you cooperate with your classmates. You have until the next baking class to finish this project. So, let's get started, shall we?" Our Sensei explains. A wave of excitement passes though the girls, especially me, because I actually went the the Piyo Piyo Kindergarden. I can't say the same for the boys though. They stay the same, if not becoming bored.

"You actually did a decent job of covering for us." Okumura-kun says to me, emotionless as ever.

"Well yeah, I couldn't just let our group get in trouble on the first day! I waited my whole life to be in the St. Marie's Academy, and I'm determined to be one of the top students here!" I exclaim.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Sachio-kun asks, beckoning us over.

"Nothing." Okumura-kun says, his emotionless face suddenly becoming a flushed pink. I wonder what that means. My mother always said I was really dense, another of my father's traits.

"So kind of cake do you want to bake?" I ask, taking out my sketch book.

"I think it should be a cake that is easy for them to eat, but one they will still enjoy." Kuroichi-kun says.

"I agree." Sachio-kun says.

"How about a sponge cake?" I say, suddenly excited. I take note that Okumura-kun hasn't said a word. He is staring into space.

"What do you think of making a sponge cake?" I ask him.

"I think it should be a _chocolate_ sponge cake, because most kids love chocolate, and it is easily my best baking skill. We could also add strawberry icing, because strawberries compliment chocolate." He comments. We seem to all agree, so I jot down in my notebook _chocolate sponge cake. _I sketch a circle base for the cake.

"What about decoration?" I question further.

"I could make marzipan children." Kuroichi-kun suggests.

"That'd be great!" I say.

"And I could sculpt a playground out of red bean paste!" Sachio-kun says happily.

"Perfect!" I say. I then sketch out a playground and label it as red bean paste, and draw some children labeled as marzipan.

"So Kashino and I will be working on the base, while Sachio and Kuroichi make the decoration?" Okumura confirms.

"Yep!" I say, proud of my group.

"I see you have decided on what to bake."

"Eek! Oh. I didn't see you there, Sensei. And yes." I say shakily, frightened of her sudden appearance. She leaves to observe other groups.

"So let's get baking!" I exclaim happily.

* * *

The cake is ready, and Kuroichi-kun and Sachio-kun are just arranging the last of the children on the cake. I am quite impressed with our cake, but Okumura-kun thinks we could've done better.

"But it's obvious that a baka like you would think this was amazing." He says, with a joking face on.

"Kuuga! Stop teasing her!" Sachio-kun pouts.

"We never finished our conversation earlier." I start. "So, do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"We went to the same school back in our hometown, in Shinjuku." Kuroichi-kun says.

"Wow! You guys lived in the city?" I question.

"Yep~! We were all neighbours! Whenever one of us didn't understand our homework, Kuuga would come over and tutor us! He was the best in our studies, and he didn't take classes out of school. He never got less than 100%." Sachio-kun says.

"Wow." I manage to utter. I always got 76% and higher. But never lower than that. I did get 100% once or twice though.

"I was forced to stay at the top." Okumura-kun mutters, though I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean for anyone to hear him. I'm told that I have amazing hearing during the ear tests. I raise my hand _before _ the sound!

"Wow!" Our Sensei says. "I'm sure that the kids will enjoy that!" She then announces that class is dismissed.

"Later." Okumura-kun says, while flicking his long, golden bangs to the side. I notice that he sorta looks like my Dad when he does that. He has the same golden hair, with hazel eyes. He _does _look like my dad! Before I realize it, everyone has left, leaving me alone in the class room. I put our cake away into the fridge and leave to my own dorm room, so I wouldn't be late for my other classes.

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a flash. I end up wearily walking to my dorm room. When I open the door, I can hear shuffling inside. That's when I realize that I haven't met my dorm partner yet. I am instantly revived, at the thought of making a new friend. I quickly walk inside to meet a raven-haired girl.

"Kuyuki-chan!" I yell happily. "I didn't know you were going to St. Marie's!"

"Well, it seemed fun, so I decided to come here! Also, you made it to A Group! You're soo lucky! I only am in B Group. It's no fair you get to work with the Sweets Princes."

"Sweets Princes?" I say confused. "Isn't that what my dad, your dad, and Uncle Hanabusa were called?"

"Well yeah, but Okumura, Sachio, and Kuroichi are like exact replicates! Okumura is the chocolate prince, Sachio is the Japanese fusion prince, and Kuroichi is the candy prince!"

"Yeah, I guess, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NAP?"

* * *

**Kashino: That was the worst chapter ever.**

**Me: You're just jealous that you don't have a big part in this story. **

**Ichigo: Please review!**


	3. Rumor Has It

**Me: Another chappie!**

**Kashino: 'Chappie' -_-**

**Me: My friend calls her chapters that too! . Her username on FF is iAnimeDarkAngel, though she has more stories on FictionPress. (Her name is the same on FictionPress)**

**Ichigo: Minty-chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

"So Kuyuki, I haven't actually gotten a tour of the school yet, and I'd appreciate if you would-" I started nervously. (After my nap, obviously!)

"Aoi-chan! No need to be so formal!" She scolds. "Of _course_ I'll give you a tour!" She starts to drag me to the door.

"Kuyuki! I still need to get changed!"

"Oh _YEAH..._"

* * *

"So this is the statue of the Sweets Spirits' Queen," Kuyumi says, while pointing to a huge stone statue of a beautiful fairy. "And rumor has that if one becomes your spirit, they'll make your wishes come true!" She finishes, clasping her hands together in hope.

"Wow! Do you have one?" I ask.

"Sadly, I don't. But I hope I can get one sometime in the future!" Kuyuki smiles. So I put my hands together, and kneel in front of the statue.

"Dear Queen of the Sweets Spirits, please keep me safe at the St. Marie's Academy. Thank you!" I then place a homemade cupcake, wrapped in plastic and tied with a blue ribbon on the podium the statue is on.

"Aoi-chan, you don't have to do that." Kuyuki says, questioning my actions.

"I know, I just am respecting the queen." I reply.

"Okay. Let's go view the library now!"

* * *

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to a poster.

"Oh yeah! Since it's almost Halloween, St. Marie's is hosting a Halloween bake sale for the first years! Which ever group **(A/N: Assuming there is only one class. :P)** sells the most sweets can get a discount at the Salon de Marie!"

"Did you say the Salon de Marie? I'm in!"

* * *

It has been quite the day and I am excited for some sleep. I plop myself on my bed and pick up my phone. I start texting the guys.

_Kashino Sakura Aoi: k so me and my friend were touring the school, and we saw some posters about a Halloween bake sale. wanna join?_

_Okumura Kuuga: Yeah, sure._

_Kashino Sakura Aoi: gr8! tell the others. we're practicing tomorrow at 8am in the cooking classroom._

I shut off my phone wait until I can shower. I wonder what Sunday-tomorrow- will have to offer.

* * *

"Hi!" I say brightly, despite the cold October morning air.

(No reply)

"I said, HI!" I say a little bit flustered.

"Oh. Kashino. I didn't see you there." Okumura Kuuga says coldly.

"We gonna go to the kitchen or what?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess."

We walk along the path, a tension storm brewing between us. I finally break the ice.

"I'm cold."

"Your fault for not bringing a jacket."

*_achoo!*_

"You okay?" Okumura asks, turning a bright pink, from the cold air. **(A/N: I hope. :3)**

_*cough cough*_ "Yeah, I guess, since it's my own fault." I say, shooting him a icy glare.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He starts to take off his coat.

"What are you doing?" I say, my face turning red. He wraps his coat around me. "Now you're gonna be cold!" I say suddenly worried about him.

"Then what am I supposed to do, hug you and awkwardly walk to the kitchen, with you on my side?! I was only trying to help!" Okumura spits angrily. I take off his coat and run away. "Oi Kashino! Where are you going?!" I hear him yell, as I run off.

* * *

I am lost in the forest, shivering on the ground. Scared and alone, there's nothing I can do except mindlessly walk around and sit down on the cold, hard ground. I suddenly hear a bird flapping it's loud wings by. I realize that it isn't a bird. I stop in my tracks.

"Where are you?" I ask cautiously.

"Up here!" I hear a small voice yell. The small creature then appears in front of me.

"What's your name?" I ask the sweets spirit. It is wearing a frilly cream-coloured dress and a matching hair bow.

"Peach. You seemed interesting, so I decided to follow you. What's your name?"

"Kashino Sakura Aoi" I say back.

"What a pretty name. I specialize in peach flavoured things."

"That's cool! Peach is my favourite fruit!"

"I want to choose you to be my partner. We Sweet Spirits need partners to become Court Patissieres. You seem kind, hard-working, and-"

"Of course I'll be your partner! Can you really make my wishes come true?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to work for it!" She says. "I'll meet you at the cooking classroom!" She flies off. I am yet again alone in the forest. Even talking for such a little time helped lift my spirits. I am back to being depressed. Until...

"Kashino! I finally found you!" He said, his tone telling that he is relieved.

"You were searching for me?" I ask, a pink tint creeping onto my cheeks.

"Yeah." He answers. We awkwardly sit there in silence for a bit until Okumura and I realize something.

"Crap! We're late!"

* * *

"GUYSSOSOSOSOSOSORRYWE'RELATEIHOPEYOUDON-"

"Kashino-chan, it's okay. We actually just arrived ourselves." Sachio-kun trying to calm me.

"Aoi-chan!" I hear a high pitched voice hit the air. "I've been waiting here!" Peach says happily.

"Wait, Kashino. You have one too?"Okumura says. I see spirits come out from behind the guys.

Behind Okumura I see a lime-green haired female spirit. She is also wearing a frilly dress, except it is citrus coloured. She has a golden fork, and looks rather intimidating, compared to the others. Behind Sachio-kun I see a pastel green coloured dress on a petite spirit. She has big green eyes and light green hair. She is wearing a honeydew-coloured sundress, with a white belt. Behind Kuroichi-kun I see a chocolate brown suited spirit. His hair looks silky and smooth, like chocolate fondue.

"What are your names?" I ask, bending down to get a better look at the timid spirit behind Sachio-kun.

"H-Honeydew desu." She stammers.

"Fondue, pleasure to meet you!" Kuroichi-kun's spirit says. _Just as gentlemanly as Kuroichi-kun himself! _The only one who doesn't speak is the one beside Okumura.

"What's your name?" I say, moving towards Okumura's spirit.

"If you really insist on knowing, it's Lime." _Rude, but proud and cute. _I pause. Then the hidden abyss in my mind adds: _Just like Okumura._ I feel my face getting warm.

"Oi Kashino! Are you alright?" Okumura says, but I somehow can't look him in the eye. As he starts to move closer to assist me, I can feel my blush turn a light red colour, and my heart beating faster and faster.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I finally manage, but what I'm really thinking about is what that odd feeling I felt was.

* * *

**Me: OoOoO! Aoi has finally felt the power of love!**

**Ichigo: Kids grow up too fast. *sniffle***

**Me: Please review!**


	4. Wolves

**Me: Now that Just 4 U is on HIATUS for now, I have more time for A New Road.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"The children at the Piyo Piyo Kindergarden loved your cakes, but they specifically liked the A Group's cake. Therefore, I award the A Group 10/10 points! The other groups get 1 point for trying."

"Yay!" I exclaim.

"That was very fun to make." Kuroichi-kun says, giving Sachio-kun a high-five.

"Not bad." Okumura says, though I know he is very proud inside.

"Moving on. Now, I'm sure most of you have seen the posters of the St. Marie's Halloween Bake Sale. So today, we will be making small Halloween treats to sell in the bake sale. The group who sell the most sweets will win 10 points!"

"So, what do you guys want to make?" I ask my group.

"Hmm... Something easy to eat that children and adults will enjoy!" Sachio-kun exclaims.

"How about sugar cookies?" Kuroichi-kun asks.

"If that's what you want to make, I'm in for it." Okumura says.

"They have to be Halloween themed, so what shapes should they be?" I press further.

"Oh! I know! We should make werewolves!" Sachio-kun says excitedly. I freeze. My eyes are wide open, and a look of fear on my face. I can tell a flashback is going to come. But I can't afford to black out in the middle of class. _Aoi! They aren't here! It's only a word! _My head screams at me. I finally manage to come back to reality.

"Ummmm, don't you think the kids will be afraid of them? Let's do something else, like, Jack-o-Lanterns!" I stammer quickly.

"Kashino..." Okumura says, clearly noticing the change of my personality. I glare at him.

"That sounds great, Aoi-chan." I blush at the use of my first name. Kuroichi-kun is such a gentleman.

"Ok! So, let's get started! Me and Okumura will work on the cookies, while you two make the decorations!" I shout excitedly.

"Kashino, you're being too loud." Okumura teases in a 'I'm joking' voice. We split up into our partners and get into it.

"Kashino, I saw that look on your face. What was that all about?" Okumura questions. I remain silent and keep stirring the batter. "I guess not." He sighs. I'll glad he knows when I don't want to talk.

* * *

"They turned out perfectly!" I say happily. "We could definitely sell these!" I say, sampling one. I hand one to Okumura. "Try one!" I say, with a mouthful of pumpkin-spice flavoured cookie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Okumura says, smirking. I shove it into his mouth. "Mrrph!" He says. He takes it out of his mouth. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Sorry." I mumble, staring at the ground. I feel somewhat guilty, although I had only meant to tell him to try it.

"It's okay." He says, ruffling my hair. "It tasted good." I don't know if I'm hallucinating, but I can see the slightest smile on his face. I turn away, trying to hide my flushed red face. _Why does Okumura make me feel and fuzzy and warm inside? I guess there are some things in the world I just don't understand yet._

* * *

_Buzz! Buzz!_

"What is it now? I swear, if it's one of those scam advertisments AGAIN, I will-" I curse, trying to do my homework.

"Relax, I'm sure it's nothing!" Kuyumi assures me. I pick up my phone, only to find it saying _'A new text from Okumura Kuuga.'_ What would he want from me at this hour? ** (A/N: It's around 9:00.)**

_Okumura Kuuga: Meet me at the cooking classroom. _

_Kashino Sakura Aoi: k._

* * *

It's around nine ten when I get there, and getting dangerously close to the curfew. Amid the light fog, I see a faint outline, which seems to be the shape of Okumura.

"What did you want?" I immediately question.

"To practice." He replies coolly.

"With who? Kuroichi-kun and Sachio-kun aren't-"

"With you." He says. My face already feels warm. I'm glad he can't see it behind the fog." I also want to ask you something."

"Fine." I agree. I'm curious about what he has to say. "But," I warn. "we better be back by curfew."

"Deal."

* * *

We are inside the heated practice kitchen, and warming up from the chilly winds. Suddenly, the lights flicker. We go to the pantry to get the ingredients. Right when we both come in the tight space. The lights go out. Then, _even worse _for me, I hear a howl. Then I see it. Pale yellow eyes, glinting in the dark, bloodthirsty and hungry for meat. I can feel a flashback coming over me.

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look! There's a big dog!" A younger me says, dressed as a ladybug, on Halloween night. I go over to pet the fluffy looking vicious animal. Just as my hand brushes its soft pelt, it happens. The wolf leaps onto me scratching my eye. I am frozen in fear. Then I come back to consciousness only to scream 'Daddy! Daddy!' and my father to find me bleeding on the ground._

_I am sent to a hospital, my scratched eye blind and scarred.__ I am scarred for life, and forever afraid of wolves._

* * *

I feel myself screaming, with my eyes shut. Then, something grabs hold of my arm. I can only imagine the wolf getting ready to tear my flesh apart. After that, something totally unexpected happens.

Okumura hugs me.

* * *

I cautiously open my eyes, finding that the power has turned back on, and I in Okumura's arms. Once he finds out that I have turned back to normal, he quickly lets me go and turns away, embarrassed of his actions.

"Sorry." He mumbles. "I only did that to calm you down."

"It's okay." I say. I turn a beet red. "I sorta liked it." I add awkwardly. He turns a deep red.

"I-I can call you Aoi, right? Well, when we're alone, I mean." Okumura says, turning away. I don't say anything. "I guess not. That's alri-"

"I-it's okay!" I yelp. "K_uu_ga." I add playfully, emphasizing the U's in his name. He smiles a slight smile.

"And what's with you and wolves?" He asks. I sigh.

"I guess I'm gonna have to tell you."

As I slowly reveal why I'm afraid of wolves, and my flashbacks about them, I also show the ugly scar I bear on my eye.

"Oh. I can see why now." He says. "I am claustrophobic." He also admits sheepishly.

"We should get out of here." I say.

"Yeah, we probably should."

* * *

**Me: Did you like that chapter, filled with fluffy Kuoi moments?**

**Ichigo: My daughter's already finding love at school. *sniffles*******

**Me: Yeah... Please review~!**


	5. Grand Prix, Team Kuoi!

**Me: I'm back with a new update!**

**Kashino: Yeah, they can ****_see _****that!**

**Ichigo: ^.^' Minty-chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

"Alright class, the bake sale was a big success, and the award to the most sweets is... A Group! You guys had amazing flavour, and it was on theme! Good work! And, another announcement to make, the Grand Cake Prix is going to be happening soon, and this year we will be allowing teams of two! If you would like to join, take a sheet of paper, and fill it out and return it by the end of today."

"Do you guys want to join?" I ask hope shining in my eyes.

"Not really." Sachio-kun says.

"It seems stressful. I might get breakouts without the amount of sleep that I normally get." Kuroichi-kun says, sounding doubtful.

"Sounds like a challenge, and I like challenges. I'm up for it!" Kuuga says.

"Great! So we'll be a team! Let's go get the form!"

* * *

"Team name?"

"How about Team Kashino?" I suggest sweetly.

"That only says you. How would you like it if I suggested Team Okumura?"

"I wouldn't like it that much."

"Exactly."

"Hmm... We're a two person team, so why not combine our names together?"

"Like..."

"Team Kuoi?!" We say at the same time.

"Sounds good to me." Kuuga says. He writes that down. "Team members?"

"1. Kashino Sakura Aoi, 2. Okumura Kuuga." I say.

"Hey, why do you get to be first?" He says with a smirk.

"'Cuz you should be being a gentleman. You know they say 'Ladies first', right?

"Ladies first is for wusses." he jokes. "Birthdays?"

"1. Febuary 14, and I don't know your birth date yet."

"It's July 14." Kuuga says.

_Creak!_

"Eep! Why does this gazebo creak so much?" I complain.

"Aoi, common sense. _It's old._" Kuuga says playfully.

"I'm cold."

"We could share my jacket." Kuuga suggests.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Kuuga? You playboy!" I giggle.

"NO!" Kuuga says. He honestly looks embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding, yeash! You are too uptight Kuuga!"

"Well... We should get back to the form."

"Yeah."

* * *

An hour later, we are done the form, and so, we give it to the sensei.

"Thank you very much! We hope you enjoy the Grand Prix! The testing for which teams make it will be determined next week!" Sensei yells while we are leaving.

"Thank you!" I yell back.

"Do you want to want to go to the lake?" Kuuga asks me.

"Sure!" I agree happily.

* * *

"Wait, can I get something from my dorm?" I ask Aoi.

"If it's that important." She replies nonchalantly. I stand up and walk away. But, little did I know, something horrible was going to happen to Aoi.

* * *

_Rrriipp!_

My face was pale, my eyes wide with pain. It felt like I was standing in between two cars crashing into each other, except it was all on my back.

"KUUGA! KUUga! Kuugaaa..." My voice fades away slowly, as I fainted of blood loss.

* * *

I hear Aoi's voice yelling my name echoing in my head. I turn around seeing that Aoi has collapsed. I immediately run over to her, forgetting all that is on my mind right now, going just by instinct. When I reach her, I am wondering what has happened. But, I soon realize that I am standing in a puddle of blood. Aoi's blood.

* * *

I wake up in a bed. I'm in the infirminary. I try to get up, but needles of pain scratch my back. Then I realize what happened. A wild animal scratched my back because of something I had done.

"Kashino-san? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." I say, my voice weak and scratchy.

"Okay. Someone would like to see you." the Nurse replies.

"Let them in please."

"Okay, and I have to leave to get something, if you don't mind, the visitor will have to take of care you for a little while. I have informed him."

"Okay. Let him in." I say, instantly knowing that it could only be Kuuga.

"Aoi? Aoi!" I hear Kuuga yell, looking genuinely happy.

"Kuuga!" I try to yell, straining my voice.

"You're finally awake! I carried you here, your back was soaked in blood."

"Thanks." I cough out. "You did so much for me! I can never repay you for that!"

"To be honest, I didn't know myself if you were going to make it or not. Anyway, do you know how that wolf scratched you?"

"W-wolf?" I say shakily.

"It's ok. The teachers checked and they say it's not on campus anymore." Kuuga assures me.

"Phew." I take a deep breath. "I sometimes sleepwalk, but only when I'm worried about something. So I've been sleepwalking through the forest, and taking random things from it. I know because I always wake up with leaves in my hair. I probably have my scent around the forest, and maybe I took something that the wolf owned, and it started hunting me, I honestly don't know." I finish, tiring myself out.

"Oh. Take a rest, okay? By the way, I have to take care of you."

"Why?"

"Because Kuroichi and Sachio are going to keep us updated with class and we are on the same team. I've already informed the Sensei, and I asked for the Grand Prix to be delayed, so you can heal up before it starts."

"Aww, you did that for me? Thanks. But, where will you sleep?"

"Oh! You thought I was taking care of you here? I'm taking you to my room! I don't have a dorm partner, so yeah." Kuuga finishes off awkwardly.

"Okay!" I reply. We keep talking like this for a long time. Then, just before sunset, Kuuga takes me to his room.

"Kuuugaaa! I can walk by myself!" I pout, but despite all my protests, he still proceeds in carrying me. Later, I finally stop kicking, and actually relax on his warm back.

* * *

"Wow! Your room is HUUUGEE!" I exclaim. _UUGEE! Uugee! uugee! _it echos. "My voice bounces off the walls!" I yell excitedly.

"Hey, you're going to ruin your voice. Stop yelling." Kuuga reminds me.

"Oh yeahhh..." I say. "Kuuga?" I say cutely.

"What?"

"Why is there only one bed?"

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed that rather fluffy chapter!**

**Kashino: Why is my daughter falling for that jerk?!**

**Me: Why did Ichigo fall for you?**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: Haha! I win! *sticks out tongue***

**Ichigo: YAY! Someone actually beat Makoto in an argument!**

**Me: :) Please review!**


	6. Winter Break Surprises!

**Me: You may choke on fluffiness in this chapter! ;) Just warning you!**

**Kashino: So you are trying to kill your readers now? -_-**

**Me: N-no! Of course not! I just want to let them enjoy a chapter on pure Kuoi fluff!**

**Kashino: Sounds like you are trying to kill them.**

**Me: -_- I don't own YP.**

* * *

It's been a week since I got hurt. I'm nearly better, and today's the day I'm moving back to my dorm.

"Aoi." Kuuga says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Is your eye okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, it healed a long time ago." I reply unsure of what he was asking.

"Can I see it?" he says.

"Sure." I shrug. He brushes the hair away from the eye, with one hand on my cheek, and one hand on my chin. **(A/N: Hehe, kissing position! :3)** Kuuga is so close to my face, that I can only imagine how red my face could be. I have the sudden urge to pull him closer. _What am I thinking? I can't do_ _that! _

"Can you open your eye?"

"I-I think so." I tentatively open it, showing the small scar in my blind eye.

"Even though there is a scar, the eye is still a beautiful chocolate brown." Kuuga whispers. I blush harder, if that was even possible.

"I have to go back to my dorm." I say, although one part of me feels sad to leave the place that is now endearing to my heart. He lets go of me.

"Wait. I just want you to know that ever since I saw you, I knew I had fallen hard." I blush more. Then he cradles my face once again. "If the message isn't clear yet, I'll show and tell you."

"I..." He pulls me closer.

"Love..." Closer.

"You." So close that our lips brush, then lock in a kiss. My body fits perfectly in his arms, like we were unlocking a hidden relationship.

"Kuuga.. I don't know what to say. Every time you compliment me I feel warm and fuzzy inside. When you smile, I smile. When you frown, I frown. If you get mad at me, I feel guilty. Is that what love is? Is that what I'm feeling?" I ask. "If it is, then I feel the same way."

"Yeah. It is." He smiles warmly.

"Then, I love you too." I smile back.

* * *

Kuuga insists on walking me my dorm. "I don't want anything happening to you again." He says. We reach the dorm in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks." I mumble. "I owe you so much."

When I go to my dorm, Kuyuki runs up and hugs me.

"Aoi-chan! I missed you so much! You worried me the whole time you were at his dorm!"

"Kuyuki! I missed you too! I'm sorry you couldn't visit me, you can't enter the boys dorm."

"Well, I'm glad you're all healed up!"

"Yeah, well... I actually came here to move back in, and have some girl talk."

"Yeah? What's up?"

I tell her what happened today, in full detail, and ask her if I should go home for winter break.

"Yeah! Totally! Your parents probably miss you."

"Thanks for the advice! I probably will go home..."

"Oh, and Aoi?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... You know Sachio-kun, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well I... I.." She blushes hard. "ILIKEHIM!" She blurts out.

"Oh! That's fine. You already know that I like Kuuga..."

* * *

After I am all packed up, I get ready to leave.** (A/N: BTW, winter break has already started. Sorry I didn't tell you! :P)** I say bye to Kuyuki, Kuuga, Sachio-kun, and Kuroichi-kun, and go to the bus stop.

* * *

_Ding dong! _

"Mom! Dad!" I cry out. I reach forward to hug Mom, but she seems fatter then usual. **(A/N: Sorry Ichigo! Part of the plot!) **"Mom.. Have you been gaining weight?"

"Um... Speaking of that, we've been wanting to tell you something for some while now, but we have never found the chance. Come inside, it's cold!"

"Sure!" I say happy to be home. When I'm inside, I feel like I was separated from my house, the place where I grew up, my sanctuary, for so long. "What did you want to tell me?" I ask.

"Well..." My Mom and my Dad take a seat. "We're going to have a baby in about 5 months!" I try to say something, but I can't. My mouth is wide open in shock.

"...Really!? I always wanted to be a big sister! It sounds like a lot of work, but it'll all pay off in the end right?" I start ranting on about how cute the baby will be, and stuff like that. When I finish my speech, my parents tell me that they worried that I might have not wanted to be an older sister.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" I ask.

"Yes. It's going to be a girl!" My Dad says, a smile going ear to ear.

"Yes!" I celebrate. "But, I don't want all her clothes to be hand-me-downs from me, okay?"

"We also wanted to give you something." Mom says.

"You don't have to! You've already given me a little sister!" I argue. But, Dad takes it out nonetheless. I see a beautiful charm bracelet, with a cherry blossom charm, made out of some blue gem, representing me. A blue cherry blossom.

* * *

**I've decided to do review replies! Here you go! :)**

**CatchyCally~** Does that mean you like to read tragedy? I can write more, if you like. And I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter!

**StarlightFangirl~ **Yeah... I do believe I use too much dialogue. Also, do I focus too much on the romance between Kuuga and Aoi? Eheh, I do make them both sleep on the bed, TOGETHER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**That's it for the last chapter's reviews!**

* * *

**Me: Please review & I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. A Giant Gingerbread House!

**Me: I feel like I've been updating a lot lately. Chapter after chapter, that you guys can't even keep up! Thank you guys that have read and reviewed from the beginning, I feel so special to know I have so many readers out there! A special thanks to StarlightFangirl and CatchyCally who have read and reviewed many chapters, I swear, all eleven reviews are you guys reviewing! XD Please enjoy, this chapter is dedicated to you two.**

* * *

After a few days at home, I went back to school to help out with the Christmas Party, that is a week before Christmas.

"Come back to visit at Christmas, Aoi!" My overprotective Mom says.

"I know, I know." I say jokingly. I head to the bus stop to go back to school. When I reach the school, I am surprised at how deserted it looks. With less than 20 students there, how were we supposed to host a party? I head to the cooking classroom to practice baking.

"Hey."

"Eep! Mou, you scared me!" **(A/N: Anybody guess who it is? ;))**

"I'm sorry." Kuuga replies teasingly.

"How come you're not at home?" I ask. "And don't sneak up on me like that!"

"How come _you're _not at home?" Kuuga mocks playfully.

"I already visited!" I pout.

"Fine. I'll tell you why."

"Okay!"

"My parents are divorced. They live quite far away from each other, and I can't just go visit only one, otherwise my other parent will get mad I didn't visit them." He explains.

"Oh. Do you have any siblings?" I ask. I see his expression turn cold.

"I had a sister."

"Oh." I say in a small voice. I regret asking. "How did she... You know?" I ask a bit further. If you ask, why not finish the conversation?

I can see him fighting back tears. "In a car crash. I was there. She was learning how to drive, and my dad let her take a test drive with the car after he helped her improve a bit. I- I was there when she passed. She accidentally drove too fast, and the road was sort of slick. She crashed into a stop sign, and had really bad wounds in her chest. She died of blood loss, and I had passed out. I had a shard of glass in my stomach area. I have a scar there now." My mouth is wide open. "That's why I'm claustrophobic. It all happened when I was five." I gasp in shock. "I'll show you the scar, if you want." I nod, unable to say anything. He slowly lifts up his shirt to reveal the nasty scar on his stomach. I reach over to gently brush my hand over the once broken flesh.

"I'm not the only one who has a horrible scar." I whisper. Then I realize something. Our scars look exactly the same. "K-Kuuga! Our scars... They're identical!" I brush away the hair, showing the pale skin that the scar is forever embedded on.

"You're right."

* * *

After that touching conversation, we start baking Christmas themed things.

"Can we bake a... Gingerbread house?" I ask Kuuga excitedly.

"Of course. We should make it ten times the size, so we can fit in it." Kuuga jokes. Although it's a joke, I actually want to bake that.

"Why not?" I smirk mischievously. And so, we take ten times the ingredients. **(A/N: This recipe is going to sound ridiculous, but it's a real recipe that I multiplied by ten. Enjoy!) **80 cups of all-purpose flour, 20 teaspoons of ground ginger, 10 1/2 teaspoons of ground cinnamon, 10 teaspoons ground cloves, 20 1/4 cups solid vegetable shortening, 20 cups granulated sugar, 20 eggs, 10 cups light molasses, and 20 cups light corn syrup. For the icing, 30 egg whites, 40 cups sifted confectioners sugar, 10 teaspoons peppermint extract, 5 teaspoons cream of tartar. **(A/N: Told you so.)**

"Ugh, this is going to take a looong time." I complain. We combine the flour, ginger, cinnamon, and cloves, in a very large mixing bowl, then we set it aside.

In ANOTHER very large mixing bowl, Kuuga beats the shortening and sugar, until it's fluffy. Then I add in the eggs, molasses, and corn syrup, then Kuuga beats it until its all even. I then gradually add the flour mix to the shortening mix. After all that, we divide the dough into 6 portions. We then cut out the templates that the gingerbread will be cut out on. Four walls and two roof pieces. We take the dough, and roll it out, so it's not too thick or too thin. After that, we cut the gingerbread shapes. I start humming Christmas tunes as I work. Slipping the giant pieces of dough one by one, I start humming 'Jingle Bells'.

"Aoi?" Kuuga asks me.

"Yeah?" I momentarily pause my humming.

"You know, you have a great voice." A faint shade of pink creeps onto my cheeks.

"Thanks." I mumble. "Don't you think it's time to make the icing?" I ask.

"Mm-hm." Kuuga nods.

We take a giant mixing bowl, we take the egg whites, confectioner's sugar, peppermint extract, cream of tartar, and blend away using a handheld electric mixer and blend it all together. Suddenly, I slip on a rolling pin **(A/N: Cliche much?) **but land on something much softer then the ground.

Kuuga.

* * *

**~Review Replies~**

**CatchyCally~ **I know right! I purposely made her that way to make Kuuga feel unsure of what she was thinking. :3

**StarlightFangirl~ **Aww, I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfic! I hope I don't have to pay for your funeral! ;)

* * *

**Me: Hehe! Cliffhanger! What'll happen to Kuuga?**

**Kashino: We all know what's going to happen.**

**Me: *Huffs* Then what'll happen? Hmmm?**

**Kashino: Kuuga's gonna get hu- **

**Me: *Covers Kashino's mouth* Enough about that subject! Please review!**


	8. Out of Harm's Way!

**Me: Here is your update! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kuuga? Kuuga!" I said as I slowly recovered from the fall. That's when I realized I was sitting on top of Kuuga. He wasn't answering me. I quickly checked his pulse, to check he was still breathing. He was still breathing, but he was out cold. I started shaking him.

"What?" He said crabby that I had woke him up. "I was resting."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought that I had hurt you." He got up, no problem.

"Phew! You're okay!"

"You're not hurt either."

"Come on! Let's finish the gingerbread house!" I say happily.

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

We finish baking and decorating the gingerbread, and we put it in the fridge in the gym, because that's where the party is held. We leave, then go to the gazebo by the forest to chat. We bring two cups of chocolat chaud, and a plate of sweets that we made earlier.

"Um, Kuuga?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you don't have any place to go home for Christmas, you can come over to my place." I say awkwardly.

"Sure! We could also practice for the Grand Prix."

"Okay. Kuuga?"

"What?"

"Do you actually love me?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course! Why?"

"Because you're coming over and I'm debating whether I should tell my parents or not."

"Tell them if you want to."

"Thanks." I say, moving closer and hugging him. He blushes, then puts his arm protectively around me.

"What are you guys doing? Going on a date?" I hear someone say. He comes out. He looks like a third-year. "Trash like you shouldn't be in the Grand Prix, so I'll take care of you real quick." He cracks his knuckles together. He first strikes Kuuga multiple times on the cheeks, then moves forward to me. Right when he's about to hit me, Kuuga moves in front of me, and takes a blow to the shoulder. "What are you? A knight in shining armor?" The older student says, while throwing Kuuga to the side. I try and run over to him, but he says,

"Stay away Aoi!" I watch in horror as the boy kicks him in the stomach, back, and arms multiple times, until the point where he is coughing up blood. The boy leaves and I run over to Kuuga.

"Kuuga! Kuuga, wake up!" His eyes remain closed, but he says something inaudible to the ear. "Kuuga..." I say as I touch his bruised face.

"Ow." He says.

"...Just wake up and be okay." I say with tears in my eyes, moving forward to kiss him. I brush our lips together, and I feel a spark between us. He wakes up, blushing. I turn a beet red.

"Aoi..." He mumbles.

"I'll take you to my room for now, since Kuyuki went home, then I'll tell Sensei what happened." I say, slinging his arm onto my shoulder, giving him as much support as I possibly can. We limp towards my dorm. I explain to the dorm master about what happened, then she allows Kuuga access to my dorm. I lay him on my bed, and take off his jacket. I take off my jacket as well.

"Can you undress yourself in the bathroom?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think." He says, then tries to limp to the bathroom, but trips. I catch him, and help him to the bathroom, and realize that I have to change him. I blush at the thought of seeing him naked.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do it. I'll change you till you're in your boxers, alright?" I say squeamishly. I start taking off his blazer, which is covered in a thick coat of dirt. I leave it on the rug. Then, I start unbuttoning his dress shirt, bottom to top, till I see his beat up face. I'm blushing madly. I slowly take that off, seeing that one sleeve is ripped. That means his blazer is ripped too, and he has a shallow scratch on his arm. Here comes the bad part. I undo his belt, and take off his pants. I feel so awkward. A pant leg is also needing mending, with a cut on his leg. I get him to turn around. I stare at the bruises on his shoulder, back, and the cut on his belly. I know he has to shower, but he can't do that without me.

"I can shower on my own, you know?" He comments.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" I ask.

"'Cuz you were turning green." Kuuga said.

"Oh. Okay, I'll go get a change of clothes from your dorm." I say as I walk out the door.

* * *

I run to Kuuga's dorm, after telling the head, of course. I take a suitcase, and stuff two armfuls of clothing inside. I run back to my dorm.

When I reach my dorm, I'm glad to see hear the shower stopped, meaning that Kuuga is safe. I grab a T-shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair of boxers.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got your clothes."

"Ok." I head inside, shutting my eyes, and preparing for the worst.

"Aoi, you can open your eyes! I wrapped a towel around my lower half." He assures me.

"Oh." I say, opening my eyes. I hand him the clothes. "Here. I'll clean you up after you get your underwear on." I state.

"Yes ma'am." Kuuga says, a glint of humor in his beautiful caramel eyes. I close my eyes, and Kuuga says, "Done!" He is wearing only boxers, but I somehow don't mind.

"Hey, Kuuga?" I say as I patch him up.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to my house tomorrow."

* * *

**~Review Replies~**

**StarlightFangirl~ **Let's face it; Ichigo is clumsy. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it! What do you think of this cliffhanger? ;)

**RedNeko22~ **Haha, sorry I didn't do that! Seemed a little too cliche. But did you enjoy this chapter? Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Me: Hehe! Cliffhanger!**

**Ichigo: What's going to happen next?!**

**Me: You'll see. Did you guys enjoy reading that? Tell me in the reviews below!**


	9. My Home

**Me: Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block. -.- Anyways, I'm back, and here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Sure." Kuuga says, wincing because if the cleaning pads I used on his cuts.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"You can rest as soon as I finish tending to your wounds."

"Thanks Mom." Kuuga jokes.

"That's gross! I'm younger than you!"

"I was joking, you dense brick." I sigh. Kuuga will be Kuuga.

* * *

After I finish cleaning his cuts, I take out my sewing machine from the closet and take out Kuuga's ripped clothes. I go onto the balcony that my room has access to, and dust off his blazer as well as I can. I sigh. It's not getting any cleaner, so I decide to take it home for a wash. I take a look at his shirt. Not too bad, just the ripped sleeve. Same with the pants. That much I can fix. So, I take the two articles of clothing, and flip them inside out. I start sewing the shirt sleeve together first. Once I finish that, I do the same for the pant sleeve. Once I finish, I hear Kuuga stir.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Geez, you don't have to make such a fuss over me. I'm fine, really." He grumbles.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"A bit." He admits.

"Let's go out to eat! I know a really awesome restaurant!" I say.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Yay~! It's on me then!" I exclaim.

* * *

After we go to the restaurant, we go back to my dorm, and start packing for the trip to my home! I take out my powder blue suitcase, and put a weeks' worth of clothing inside.

"Kuuga!" I exclaim giddily.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes! It's snowing outside!"

"We can have a snowball fight later, at your house." He says, packing away.

"At my house..." I say dreamily, thinking of the great memories that I will make. We quickly finish packing, and I call my parents to notify them that I am coming home.

"Mom?" I ask, putting the phone on speaker.

"What's up?" She replies cheerfully.

"Can I come home?" I ask.

"Sure!" Mom replies. "When?"

"Uhhh... Right now." I say.

"Okay!" She exclaims.

"And I'm bringing a friend home." I say.

"Fine with me! She can sleep in the guest bedroom!" She says.

"Uh Mom?" I ask.

"What?" She says grumpily. I heard that pregnant women get mood swings easily.

"It's a _he._" I correct.

"OoOhHhH!" Mom says giddily.

"And _he_ is listening to our conversation. His name is Kuuga. Okumura Kuuga." I warn.

"Well, sounds like you know him pretty well. Anyway, hon, I've got to go! See you in a few!" Mom says, hanging up on me.

"So, how is my Mom?" I ask.

"She seems nice." He says.

"Listen, if you don't feel comfortable with my family, you don't have to come."

"No, it's fine Aoi! I love spending time with you!"

"Really?" I say, melting into his genuine words. I've always been a sucker for promising words.

"Really." He says, pulling me into the kiss. This is our what, third kiss? Anyways, I lean my head against his chest, and hug him tight.

"Never leave me." I say.

"I won't. Not like my parents left each other. Not like my sister left me, to grieve. We'll be together, forever." Kuuga assures me. I hug him tighter, fighting back tears, tears that I don't know where they were from.

"Thanks." I say, letting go of him, and picking up my suitcase. "Let's go." I say, as we walk out to the bus stop, together, just like he promised.

* * *

"Mom!" I say, jumping in joy, because of seeing her so healthy.

"Aoi! I'm so glad you're here! Your dad was a bit skeptical about a boy coming over, but I convinced him." My Mom says.

"Kuuga is my best guy friend! And his parents are divorced, which is why I invited him to come over." I say.

"Oh. That's fine then! And you must be Kuuga!" She says, gesturing to him as he walks up behind me. I see her eyes widen at the resemblance to my father.

"Yeah. That's me." Kuuga says.

"Come in, we can chat for a bit, then you can get settled in!" She says happily, walking away.

"Is your mom pregnant?" Kuuga whisper asks me.

"Yeah." I whisper back.

"Okay." He whispers. "How long?"

"5 months. The baby is due in May. At least, that's what the doctors say." I reply.

"Oh. Okay." He replies. After that short whisper convo, we head inside, and settle down in the living room. My dad eyes Kuuga suspiciously. I can only feel so much tension between them. Alas, I break the ice by saying,

"Who wants to play Monopoly?"

* * *

We do end up playing Monopoly, with me being victorious! After that, I ask Kuuga if he wants to bake some sweets for my parents with me.

"Okay, sure." He says.

"Aoi, why don't we help you?" My Mother asks, well, motherly.

"No. I want to show you how much I improved." I reply.

"Oh. Okay then! I look forward to tasting what you will bake!" She says happily.

"Yes, I also look forward to what you two will bake." My Dad says, emphasizing the words 'You two', and looking at Kuuga. Kuuga also makes eye contact.

"Okay! Let's go to the kitchen, Kuuga." I say.

"Whatever you say, _Aoi._"

* * *

**~Review Replies!~**

**RedNeko22~ **Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Did you enjoy this chapter too?

**StarlightFangirl~ **Really? Was it that cliffhanger-ish? Well, now you know what's going to happen! I'm happy you enjoyed that chapter!

* * *

**Me: Okay, did you enjoy that?**

**Kashino: What exactly is happening between me and Okumura-san?**

**Me: You'll find out. ;)**

**Ichigo: That creepy smile...*shudder* 0.0**

**Me: Anyways, please leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	10. A Snack, A Fight, And Regret

**Me: I had writer's block. AGAIN! Sorry for the late chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What should we make?" I ask.

"Hmm... It's cold outside, so the sweet should be slightly warmer." Kuuga replies.

"You're right! How about Chocolat Chaud? Chocolate is your greatest element." I suggest.

"That'd be great, but we need something to go with it." Kuuga says matter-of-factly.

"How about some cookies?" I asked.

"What kind?"

"How about Linzer Sandwich Rings? They look holiday themed, and are easy to make!" I reply easily.

"Sure." Kuuga says, taking out the ingredients. 3/4 cup margarine, softened, 2/3 cup packed brown sugar, 1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder, 1 teaspoon finely shreeded lemon peel, 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon allspice, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 2 egg yolks, 11 teaspoon vanilla extract, 2 cups all-purpose flour, 1 cup ground almonds, confectioners sugar, and 1/2 cup seedless raspberry jam.

Kuuga starts by beating the margarine with an electric mixer, on high speed, until it looks smooth. Then I add in the brown sugar, baking powder, lemon peel, cinnnamon, allspice, and salt, and then he beats it until it's all combined. I add in the egg yolks and the vanilla, and he beats it. Then I sift the flour in, while Kuuga beats. I stir in any missed flour, or spices. Then, we divide the dough, and leave it to chill.

Now, Kuuga starts to temper some chocolate, and I take out four mugs, and wash them. Along with that, I wash the measuring cups, and all the bowls that we used. The water is starting to splash around, and without knowing it, I accidentally splash water in the chocolate that Kuuga is tempering.

"Aoi!" Kuuga exclaims.

"What?" I question, not knowing what was wrong.

"You got water in the chocolate! Now I have to start all over again, and I was nearly done tempering that chocolate! Why do you have to be so clumsy?!" He shouted angrily.

"I'm not that clumsy. It was an accident, Kuuga! Please believe me."

Kuuga frowned. "I thought you were better than this, Aoi."

"I'm sorry, I'm not perfect! I can't do everything right!" I said, tears starting to gather.

"But you are better than that." He hissed.

"I didn't do it on purpose." I said, my voice turning small as I ran out the back door.

* * *

I gazed at the frozen pond, in the backyard, sitting on the snow. I sniffed, because of the cold, and drying the last of the tears. I didn't bring a jacket.

_If Kuuga were here, he would let me use his jacket, no matter how cold he was himself, like before, those two times in the cold. _I thought bitterly to myself. _Why did he yell like that? If he had really loved me, he wouldn't have shouted cold words at me. And he said that we would be together forever. _I shivered, although my heart was burning up into flames. And I was planning to tell Mom and Dad that I really liked him, and he really liked me. We were supposed to be together forever, I guess I can't trust him. I start to cry, yet again.

"Why Kuuga? Why?"

* * *

I scraped the chocolate off the tempering surface. How could I? Just... Just... Just yell at her! I'm a monster. Especially because her Dad told me to take care of her, through our eye conversation. Especially because of the promise. We were supposed to help each other through hardships, I just defeated the purpose by yelling at her. We were supposed to comfort each other when we were sad, I was the one who caused her sadness. In fact, she probably hates me now. I... Have to apologize.

"I'm coming Aoi." I whispered, as I dashed out the door.

* * *

More tears started to free fall. My legs were sore, and cold. I looked my frostbitten fingers, then watch my tears freeze when touching the snow. But opening my eyes was enough to see Kuuga, running towards me, with _remorse, _yes, _re__morse_ in his caramel coloured eyes.

* * *

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly, turning my head away.

"Aoi, look at me." Kuuga says, using his hand to turn my head back. I wince at that small action, and unfortunately, he notices. A frown replaces his warm features.

"I-I don't want to hear it." I say, my voice cracking as I attempted to get up and run away, failing horribly. My legs collapse from being on the cold snow, my feet frostbitten from not wearing any shoes out. Luckily, Kuuga catches me. He holds my head so close to his chest, that I could hear his heartbeat.

"Listen to me Aoi." He says.

"Fine." I whisper.

"I'm sorry Aoi. I, I don't know what had gotten into me. You know I'm a perfectionist. You know I hate it when my work gets spoiled. And you know that I will always, always, love you." Tears start to pool in my eyes again, staining his shirt. He knows I'm a sucker for this kind of stuff.

"Really?" I ask.

"I promised, remember?"

"Yeah, but how do I know if I can trust you anymore?"

"I don't know Aoi. It's your choice." He says, as he picks me up bridal style, and carries me inside.

* * *

**~Review Replies!~**

**RedNeko22~** I'm glad you enjoyed! Sorry, I didn't use your suggestion, but I used something just as tasty! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

**Me: Did you enjoy that chapter filled with angst, sadness, and icy cold words? I hope that argument was up to your standards, StarlightFangirl! ;) And as always, please review! :D**


	11. Secret Revealed!

**Me: I hate writer's block. **

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Me: It held me from writing this chapter again.**

**Ichigo: It's here now, so don't worry about it!**

**Me: You're right! ^^ Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kuuga re-tempers the chocolate, and pours it into the mugs. He makes an extra serving for me, after being in the snow for so long. I drink it greedily, instantly warming up.

"We should finish the cookies. The dough has been cooling for 30 minutes now." Kuuga points out.

"Yeah." I agree, taking the dough out of the fridge. We take out a lightly floured cutting board, and start rolling the dough into a thin sheet of dough. Then, Kuuga and I take out scalloped round cookie cutters and start cutting pairs of cookies. We hollow out the middle of one of the pairs of cookies with heart shaped cookie cutters. Then we proceeded to bake them for 9 minutes. I sit down on the ground, hugging my legs to my chest. I sigh. Kuuga plops beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." I say, trying to sound reassuring, but failing miserably.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Kuuga says. I sigh. This guy just won't stop, will he? How did I fall in love with him?

"I- after the argument, I thought a lot about whether or not I should tell my parents about us. I mean, our relationship was going smoothly, but then the argument came in, and I-I just don't know anymore!" I exclaim, my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. For yelling at you." Kuuga apologizes. "I'm sure you can change your mind."

"B-but I don't know HOW to!" I stutter. Kuuga starts to stroke a few locks of my hair.

"What the heck are you doing?" I ask, swatting his hand away.

"Helping you change your mind." Kuuga says, pulling me into a long, loving kiss. My eyes are wide open. He holds it for what seems like two seconds, and before we know it, we have both run out of breath. I don't say it out loud, but that felt like a shot of steroids gone wrong. Like they put too much at once. I am filled with energy, trying to calm my overexcited nerves down.

"Kuuga... I-I don't know what to say... Like always, you left me speechless. Umm... I think that I shoul-" I start to say, getting cut off by the ovens' ding.

"Uh, we should take the cookies out of the oven." Kuuga says disappointed that I didn't finish my sentence.

"Yeah." I say, putting oven mitts on, and taking out the cookies. We gently transfer the cookie parts to a cooling rack. They cool for 10 minutes, and Kuuga starts to sift confectioner's sugar onto the cookies whos' centers have been cut out. While he does that, I spread a thin layer of raspberry jam on the bottom cookie. After that, we assemble the cookies, making 'sandwiches' out of the parts. I take a fancy plate out of the cupboard, as well as a serving tray. Kuuga puts the mugs of the chocolate on the tray, while I put the delicate cookies on the plate. Then, we bring the cookies into the living room.

* * *

"What took you so long?" My Dad asked worriedly.

"Umm..." I glance at Kuuga, with a look that says: Should I tell him the whole story? He nods. And so, I continue. "We sorta got into a fight..." I trail off, waiting for Kuuga to continue.

"I yelled at her for getting water in the chocolate I was tempering, so she got sad and I got mad, and she ran outside to cool off and think things over."

"Oh. I see!" My mom says cheerfully. "Did you guys work everything out in the end?" She asks.

"Yup." Kuuga and I say at the same time. My Mom takes a cookie.

"Mmm! This is good! You have definitely improved, Aoi!" She says. My Dad decides to try one too.

"Yes, a lot better since you first started baking." My Dad says, a hint of pride adorning his voice. My parents take a few sips of the Chocolat Chaud. "Did you make this?" My dad asks Kuuga.

"Yeah." Kuuga answers nervously.

"It's good. The chocolate is well tempered." He praises.

"Thanks." Kuuga say, embarrassed.

"Well, we should go to bed." I say to Kuuga, realizing that it is 10 o'clock in the night.

"Yeah. 'Night." He calls to my parents, as we walk away together.

* * *

"So, where is my bedroom?" Kuuga asks me.

"Right here." I say sleepily, pointing to a room.

"Okay." He says, walking in. I decide to go to sleep too. I brush my teeth, then head off to bed.

* * *

**~Review Replies!~ **

**RedNeko22~ **Thanks! :) I try my best to impress! Oh, the gingerbread house? Aoi and Kuuga put it in the fridge so the school could use it for the Christmas party!

**Creek Where Snow Falls~ **Yep~! In this chapter!

**StarlightFangirl~ **Well, I had to! ;) You are one of my awesome friends! It is a real recipe, so you can use it if you'd like. Everything that they make will be a real recipe! (Does that make sense?) I just had to put Kuuga's POV in that chapter, it was just so intense! Did you like this chapter?

**Wow! Three reviews! That's the most I've gotten on one chapter! Keep up the good work guys! ;)**

* * *

**Me: Did you like that chapter? Something bad's going to happen next, so be prepared! ;D**


End file.
